iAm not Cinderella
by The Lunar Rainbow
Summary: There is a masquerade dance at Ridgeway. Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

**iAm not Cinderella.**

**Disclaimer: I Unfortunately dont own iCarly. :(**

One rainy afternoon at Ridgeway middle school sat Carly, Sam, and Freddie in Ms. Briggs classroom, There was about 10 minutes left of class, and they were just staring at the clock anxiously waiting for the bell to ring.

"Oh class, before I forget, here are some flyers they told us to hand out to you. Its some kind of masquerade ball they're throwing for the 8th grade formal dance on Friday." Ms. Briggs annouced while passing the flyers down the rows.

"You may not see, or tell what mask and dress you're wearing to anyone." Carly began reading as she recieved her flyer. "That's weird... I wonder why?"

"Maybe to meet new people?" Freddie suggested.

"Well, it sounds pretty fun. Hey Sam, are you going?" Carly asked.

"Nah, dances just really aren't my thing." Sam said with a tough-guy attitude.

"Oh come on Sam! I don't wanna go alone." Carly begged.

'But, how will you know if i'm there anyway? You won't know what I look like." Sam pointed out.

"True.. but still! You have to come!" Carly pleaded.

"I'm still not going.." Sam protested.

"...What if there's meat involved?" Carly asked.

"I'm listening..." Sam said more interested.

"If I brought you a variety of ribs, steaks, ham, and bacon... would you go to the dance?" Carly bargined.

Sam thought for a while and said, "Alright Carly. You've got yourself a deal." She said with a smile. "But, there better be lots of meat!"

Carly laughed and said, "Of course."

"So, Carly.. you have a date to the dance?" Freddie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Freddie, you can't ask me. It says right here at the bottom of the flyer that we draw numbers, and who ever has the same number as you is your date." Carly explained.

"Oh." Freddie said dissapointed. "Just as long as I don't get that!" he exclaimed pointing to Sam.

"Don't worry Fredward, I would never dance with you in a million years!" Sam shouted.

The bell finally rang after what seemed like forever and they recieved a ride from Sam's mom to Carly's apartment.

Carly came in holding the bright orange flyer and threw her bookbag on the floor as she walked in.

"Hey Spencer." Carly said cheerfully.

"Hey Carly! Whatcha got there?" Spencer asked as he noticed the bright flourecent orange paper in her hand.

"Oh, just a flyer to our schools 8th grade formal. Its masquerade themed." Carly said while handing the paper to Spencer.

"The masquerade dance.." Spencer said as he seemed to recall. "I remember that when I went to Ridgeway."

"Really? Was it fun?" Carly asked with a smile.

"Actually, it was the worst night of my life. My braces got stuck to my date's lip ring." Spencer explained.

"Aw." Carly said with sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, I know.. but after the 9th grade I got over it. But, I hope you guys have fun though!" Spencer said happily.

"Well, i've got a sculpture to build and I need to get some more supplies.. To the craft store!" He exclaimed as he ran out the door spaztically.

**No Seddie yet, but there will be some soon! :D**

**Let me know what you think! **

**R&R please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**iAm not Cinderella**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

A few days passed and it was Thursday; the day before the dance and they were just wrapping up iCarly.

"And we're out." Freddie said as he put the camera back on his cart.

"Hey Fredward, go get us some fruit punch." Sam demanded.

"Why don't you go get it?" Freddie questioned with an eye brow raised.

"Because Carly is thirsty too." Sam said crossing her arms.

"But I'm not--" Carly began until Sam gave her a look. "Oh, yeah.. I'm parched." Carly lied.

"Okay! I'll be right back." Freddie said as he was now happy to get it.

Once he walked out the door, Sam locked it.

"Why'd you want Freddie out?" Carly asked.

"Because, about this whole dance thing, I'm a little..." Sam started with a long pause.

"Nervous?" Carly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah.." Sam admitted. "I just wanna go ahead and get it over with."

"It'll be fun! Come on theres no need to be nervous!" Carly said trying to lift her spirits.

"I guess you're right." Sam said finally smirking.

"Hey, here comes Freddie!" Carly exclaimed looking through the door.

Freddie was coming with three large drinks filled with fruit punch to the door. As usual, he expected the door to be open so he headed right torward the glass push door and slammed into it, making him fall over with a thud. He had sticky pink liquid all over himself.

Carly unlocked the door to check on Freddie.

"Oh my gosh! Freddie are you okay?" Carly asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Just extremely sticky." Freddie said with an discusted face at the mess on and around him.

Sam was laughing so hard she could barely stand.

"Sam!" Freddie shouted.

Sam continued laughing. "That's a good look for you Freddork." She said giggling.

"Ugh, I'm going home to change." Freddie said defeated.

"Okay, and I'll go mop up this sticky mess." Carly said as she looked at the pool of fruit punch.

"While you do that, i'm going to raid your fridge." Sam said as she made her way downstairs.

"Way to help out Sam." Carly said sarcastically.

"I am helping you. I'm eating the food in your fridge so you can fit new stuff in there!" Sam said happily.

Carly just shook her head, smiled and went to get a mop.

* * *

**Don't worry, the dance will be soon. :D**

**R&R pleaseeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**iAm not Cinderella**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. Unfortunately. :(**

* * *

It was finally Friday night, the day of the dance.

Sam stepped out of her mother's car.

"Be home by midnight Samantha!" Ms.Puckett said while tapping the ashes off her ciggarette before she drove off.

"I know mom you told me already." Sam mumbled.

When she arrived at the dance, she was wearing a long dark green gown with glitter surrounding the edges of her dress. "Carly owes me big time for this!" Sam said as she began to walk in.

She was handed a feathered mask that was similar to her outfit. The mask was dark green and gold with long rich black feathers that went on her eyes.

When she finally arrived inside the building, someone who she believed to be Ms. Briggs (by seeing the dress she had on was in plaid and it looked like a kilt.) handed her a hat and told her to draw a number.

So she put her hand inside the hat and drew a number.

"Number 23." she said to herself. "Who has number 23..." she decided to sit down and wait for him to come to her. She didn't feel like looking around for whoever else had that number. It was too much work.

When Freddie arrived, he was wearing a black tuxedo with a red flower in his pocket looking very sharp. He was handed a black mask that covered half of his face. (Kind of like, the Phantom of the Opera. Very mysterious, yet sexy.) The lighting was very dim, so it was hard to see anything in there.

One of the male teachers walked up to Freddie as they saw him come in and told him to draw a number out of the hat.

Freddie did as he was told, he drew the number and looked at it_. "Number 23..."_ He said while looking around. He decided to go search for his partner who he would be paired with.

"Number 23!" Freddie shouted as loud as he could in an attempt to be heard over the music.

Luckily Sam was nearby as she was stuffing her face full of the refreshments.

"Rumber twenny-free, tats me." She said as she swallowed the mouth full of food.

Freddie turned to see his date_. "Wow, she's beautiful." _He thought.

"You ready to dance?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah! Of course." Freddie said blown away by what he could see of his date in the dim light.

"You look very beautiful." Freddie said while blushing. "I don't think i've ever seen you around before."

"I'm usually skipping." Sam said smirking.

Freddie laughed. "You sound like a frien-- girl I know... but, I bet you're much nicer than she is."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked. "From the little I know about you, you ain't so bad yourself."

Freddie blushed.

A slow song came on. There were several people slow dancing on the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Freddie asked putting out his hand.

"Uh, sure." Sam said taking his hand.

Freddie put his hands on her hips while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm having a great time." Freddie said as he slow danced with Sam.

"Yeah, me too." Sam muttered.

_"Wow." _Sam thought. _"This guy is just like prince charming and I've only known him for 10 minutes! From the half of his face I can see... this guy is seriously hot."_

After the song ended they danced to the music the DJ was blasting and they were having the time of their lives. They bonded and flirted so much, that they began to develop "a thing" for each other.

"You know, I've never met anyone like you in my life." Freddie said holding her hand with a smile.

"Ditto." Sam muttered. "You're so..." Sam started at loss for words. "Nice. A lot of boys find me abrasive."

"I don't find you abrasive at all! And I know abrasive." Freddie said as he thought of Sam.

Sam smiled at him, and then Freddie grinned and leaned in to kiss her.

Sam couldn't see him in the lighting and got up to get some ham that was on the refreshment table and sat back down.

Freddie kissed the ham.

"...uh, what are you doing to my ham leg?" Sam said with laughter in her voice.

"But, uh.. I thought... nevermind." Freddie said embarrassed.

"You're cute." Sam said with a smile as she kissed Freddie on the cheek.

"Thanks..." Freddie said while blushing. "I've known you all this time, but I've never learned your name."

"Oh, sorry, my name is--" Sam began until she looked at her watch and saw the time it was five minutes 'till midnight. "Oh man, I have to go! Sorry!"

"Go? But you can't!" Freddie said as he tried to stop her.

She was already running out of the building. She had dropped her ham leg behind.

Freddie slowly walked outside to see if she was completely gone. Her ham she had been eating was laying outside on the concerte. He picked it up and held it close.

"My Cinderella." He said smiling.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. :D**

**If you want the 4th chapter to come out faster, write me some reviews. :D**

**Pleaseee. **


	4. Chapter 4

**iAm not Cinderella**

**Disclaimer: iCarly isn't mine. :(**

* * *

The following day at school, Freddie walked into the building with a big smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about dork?" Sam asked as she shoved books into her locker.

"This girl I met at the dance." Freddie responded dreamily as he sighed.

"Aw. I think that's sweet." Carly said gushing. "Who was she Freddie?"

"I don't know... I never learned her name." Freddie explained. "But, she was perfect.. and beautiful, and amazing.. I've never known anyone like her in my life."

"Was she blind!? What girl would ever love you?" Sam asked with a look of discust on her face as she closed her locker.

"She did. And she was perfect." Freddie said still smiling as he thought of her. "I know she's the one."

Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I've got to go to the AV room before Jeremy gets there... and sneezes all over everything." Freddie said happily as he was still thinking of his mystery girl.

"So, who did you get paired with Carly?" Sam asked curiously.

"Okay... promise not to be jealous?" Carly asked all giddy.

"I can't make any promises, now spill." Sam said as she gave Carly a stern look.

"Shane!" Carly said with a big smile on her face.

"What?! That's not fair." Sam said pouting.

"Yeah...but, who were you with Sam?" Carly said at an attempt to change the subject.

"I don't know..." Sam replyed. "He was kind of a nub, but it was cute..."

Carly was about to ask something but, the bell rang, so they walked to their first class.

Freddie was already in the classroom, he was daydreaming of the mystery girl and wordering where she could be, or who she was.

"Freddie. Are you still thinking of that girl?" Carly asked because he wasn't paying attention to anything the teacher was saying.

Freddie didn't even notice she was talking to him. He was still daydreaming. He was like that for the entire school day.

After school Carly met with Freddie at her locker.

"Freddie, we'll help you find your mystery girl, if that'll get you to start acting normal again." Carly offered.

"Really? ... how?" Freddie asked.

"How else? Through the power of iCarly!" Carly exclaimed. "Do you have any clues to who it might be... just in case?"

"She left this behind when she ran off." Freddie told her as he handed her the ham leg which was in a plastic bag.

"Ew... I'll just take a picture of it.. it looks old." Carly said discusted at the aged meat.

"Are you sure you want to help me find her?" Freddie asked. "Because we do already have a great skit planned.."

"I'm positive. Just meet me at my during iCarly. Don't worry about being the tech producer... Spencer can hold up the camera for a bit, you're going to make a surprise appearence on the show, so who ever was your date can let us know!" Carly told him.

"Alright, I'll be there." Freddie said as he walked off.

_In Carly's apartment._

Sam walked in Carly's door and went straight to her kitchen.

"Hey Sam, did you get my text?" Carly asked as she sat on the couch.

"Yeah, so we're not doing the skit?" Sam asked as she bit into an apple.

"No, we're going to help Freddie find his mystery girl." Carly said smiling. "I told Freddie to wear the exact same outfit he wore to the dance on iCarly."

"I bet he looked like a dweeb." Sam laughed.

"We should get on upstairs.. its about five minutes 'till iCarly starts." Carly stated.

They both ran upstairs and began their famous webshow.

"So tonight, instead of our usual routines, our friend Freddie needs our help." Carly explained.

"He is trying to find some girl who he claims likes him that he met at the 8th grade formal dance at Ridgeway." Sam pointed out.

"So, without further ado.. Freddie come on out here!" Carly exclaimed.

Freddie walked in wearing the exact same outfit and mask he wore at the masquerade dance.

Sam was about to press the audience "boo" button, but instead, once she saw him, she dropped the remote on the floor.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **

**R&R pleaseee :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**iAm not Cinderella**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

_"There is no way..."_ Sam thought as she stared in awe at the boy who she shared her feelings without knowing.

"Now, if you are this boy's mystery date.. and this is your ham.." Carly announced as she held up a picture of the ham leg. "Then please go meet with Freddie! He would really love to see you again."

Carly waited for Sam to say her line, but she wouldn't budge or speak.

"Sam? ...Are you okay?" Carly asked as she waved her hand in front of Sam to get her to come to her senses.

Sam still said nothing. She couldn't. How could she speak when her prince charming was.... Freddie!

"Sam?" Freddie asked as he got in front of her. Looking the same as he did on... that day. "Earth to Sam!"

"I-I-I have to go." Sam stuttered as she left the iCarly studio right in the middle of the show.

"Sam wait!" Carly and Freddie both said in unison.

"Uh, Freddie.. entertain our lovely viewers while I go check on Sam." Carly said as she ran out the door.

"Okay." Freddie said as he turned to the camera and tried to make sense of what was going on.

_Downstairs_

Sam opened Carly's apartment door to leave until, SLAM. Carly closed it.

"Sam, tell me what is going on." Carly demanded.

"Nothing is going on, ...everything is fine." Sam lied.

"Right, fine enough to leave in the middle of iCarly! Sam, tell me whats going on?" Carly asked with concern in her voice.

"No, it's too... awful." Sam admitted.

"Come on Sam. We're best friends... you can tell me anything." Carly said with a softer tone.

"But...okay," Sam began finally giving in. "Well, you remember when I told you I didn't know who I was at the dance with?"

Carly nodded.

"Well, I found out today when he walked out during iCarly." Sam said a bit embarrassed.

"Oh my God, Freddie??" Carly asked surprised. "You were Freddie's perfect mystery girl?"

Sam just layed her head down on Carly's lap and mumbled, "Uh huh."

"Well, are you going to reveal yourself to him?" Carly asked, still shocked. "Because he really, really wants to see you again."

"I don't know.. it'll be kind of akward... I mean, come on... me and Freddie.. seriously!?" Sam said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"True, but... you did have a great time together when you didn't know it was him, and Freddie did get to see a nicer side of you, which he seemed to love." Carly began.

"I guess..." Sam said with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

"Well, I have a great plan if you're willing to go through with it." Carly offered.

"I'm listening." Sam said plainly.

"Well, what if you come to his apartment tomorrow.. looking like how you did at the dance?" Carly asked. "Then, once he knows its you, after you reveal yourself.. we'll see how things go."

"What?! Do I have t----" Sam began until Carly cut her off.

"Yes." Carly said sharply. "You'll be fine! Now, lets go back upstairs and finish up iCarly."

Sam sighed, "Okay... but can I have my ham leg back?"

"Ew it's old, you can have some new ham when we're done with iCarly! Let's go!" Carly exclaimed as she grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged her back upstairs.

* * *

**R&R pleaseee. And if you do you'll make my day. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**iAm not Cinderella**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. :(**

* * *

It was finally the weekend. Sam knew what she had to do. She didn't want to do it by any means, but she did. She dressed the exact same way she had at the 8th grade formal and made her way over to Freddie's apartment.

On the way up, she ran into Carly on the elevator.

"Sam! You're gorgeous." Carly gushed.

"Thanks." Sam simply said, looking a bit embarrassed to be wearing that outfit again in an apartment complex.

"I was going to go to the vending machine but, i'd much rather come with you." Carly admitted.

"I just wanna get this over with!" Sam complained.

"Oh hush, you'll be fine!" Carly insisted.

They finally arrived on Carly and Freddie's floor, and they stepped out of the elevator.

"I think 's out grocery shopping...should you knock?" Carly asked

"Nah, i'll just pick the lock." Sam said as she took a bobby pin out of her hair and began working on the lock.

Within seconds, the door opened.

"I'll never understand how you're able to do that." Carly said in awe.

"Years of practice." Sam told her with a smirk.

"Well, this is where I leave you." Carly said. "I know you can do it."

Sam nodded, took a deep breath, and made her way in.

She looked around for a bit, and then made her way upstairs to see if Freddie was in his bedroom. She quietly opened the door and came in.

Freddie was tinkering with his computer and didn't notice Sam enter.

Sam cleared her throat to get his attention. "Ahem."

Freddie jumped, "Oh! It's- It's you!" Freddie said astounded.

She nodded and tried to disquise her voice the best she could. "Yes, it's me." Sam said with a slightly higher tone. "You wanted to see me again?"

"Yes, I did... I had such a fun time with you that night and I've never known anyone like you....ever!" Freddie explained.

"I had fun with you too." Sam admitted.

"And, I never learned your name.." Freddie said blushing a bit. "Or saw your face."

"Okay, how about I let you take off my mask. And then you can see my face and decide if you still like me." Sam said still managing to keep her high tone.

"Of course I will!" Freddie insisted. "I will like you no matter what you look like under there."

"If you say so.." Sam said looking to the side.

He stood up and walked up to his beautiful mystery girl. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before. He carefully touched the ends of her mask and slowly pulled it off her eyes. And to his surprise.....

"....S-S-S-SAM!?" Freddie exclaimed. "There is no way! How could...?"

Sam, who now used her regular voice said, "Yeah, i'm sorry i'm not Cinderella."

"But, the dance.. and the kiss?" Freddie was baffled. He sat down to think. "But, all the things we talked about.. did you really mean them? Did you really like me? And have fun with me?"

"You know, it pains me to say it, but, yes.. I did have fun with you.. and..." She took a minute to pause, as if she didn't want to say it. "I did like you....a lot." "But, don't read too much into it.." her face was turning a bright shade of red. She knew she was blushing like mad, so she put her face down so her hair would cover it.

For some reason, Freddie wasn't shocked at all. He was smiling. He knew she was blushing, so he decided to toy with her a bit by telling her the truth. He stood back up and walked over to Sam. "I do think you're beautiful."

This of course, made Sam blush even more. "Freddie, you're such a dork." She said trying to cover up her giddiness.

"But, I thought you liked me." Freddie said smirking while still toying with her in an attempt you get her to show her face.

Sam was smiling like crazy, and pulled her head up. She tried to hide the smile but, it didn't work. She just sighed and gave in. "Fredward you nub. I love you." She violently grabbed his shirt and pulled him torward her. She kissed him hard on the lips. Once she was finished, she pushed him back on his carpet, smirked and made her way out.

Freddie sat there on the carpet where she left him, with a priceless expression on his face for a while. He shook his head and muttered, "She is definately not Cinderella....she's Sam, and she's perfect."

* * *

**The End**

**I hope you liked it! If you did, let me know! Review! :D **


End file.
